Transformers Prime Our daily life
by StealthKaelly
Summary: Decepticons and Autobots have too other things to do, than just fight. Watch their daily escapades, and life with feelings, problems and humor. Watch out when leaders aren't around. Reviews are very appreciated :
1. Little gift

**Transformers Prime**

**Our daily life** - 1. Little gift

Soundwave was once again walking around places of Nemesis. He was checking last messages, reports and leftovers of work, what Megatron gave him last night. Well, in this place, there was sometimes just too much work. He couldn't ever say he felt like he has nothing to do. Work was something, what was giving him feeling of being very useful and to be proud of himself. He worked hard and very good, so his place in the highest rank of Deceptions was deserved.

When he walked around med bay and heard loud laughter of Knockout and Breakdown, he stopped for a while. They always had something to laugh, or complain. In earlier times, Nemesis was quite quiet ship, of course except of Starscream's usual whining, screams and commanding. Now it wasn't so quiet, because these two were here. He couldn't say he mind it. He was already used to ignore loud sounds because of Starscream. And all the time, he was perfectly quiet. It was so long, when he talked for last time, or when someone heard his voice. There was another loud laughter and he just shook his head and continued in his way.

He was passing Eradicons, who were just walking around him. None of troops ever tried to even touch him, or stand in his way. Soundwave was never really aggressive and they knew it. In earlier years of his life, he was fighting a lot, because he was gladiator. But they respected him as best as they could. They didn't want to interrupt his important work. Soundwave was sometimes looking at them, and wondering, if they just respect him, or fear him, like their lord. Speaking of Megatron, he wasn't here right now. Their leader was out, and even Soundwave wasn't informed, about what he is doing. And he hadn't any interest to stalk their master. He got to another report and he realized something... He will have to talk about this with Starscream, but he didn't see him since yesterday. Well, it was very trustable, because he was watching together with everyone else, how Megatron grabbed him by one of his wings, and dragged him away. Like always it contained Starscream's whining, leading, screaming, promising he will be a good Decepticon and attempts to escape. Soundwave just like always just watching it in total silence and he noticed Knockout's annoyed look. For sure he once again realized, he will have a lot of repairs to do after this.

Soundwave hadn't any taste today, to search for Air commander by himself, so he got into camera system of the ship. When he finally got the right place, he went right in this direction. He couldn't say Starscream didn't deserve it. He deserved it every time, and intelligence officer, was always just watching him. But sometimes even he had an urge to smack him down to, or even to help him stand up after all of that. Starscream was actually spoiling their trying to win this war with his fails, but Soundwave had to admit he had endurance, big endurance.

Officer entered the room, where Starscream should be and stopped in the entrance. Yes he was there. Soundwave came closer, and his sensors were telling him the truth. Air commander was now offline rather snuggled near the wall, and he could see Lord Megatron once again tried to teach him obey orders. Soundwave from that calculated Starscream won't cooperate with him now. If he will make him go online, Starscream will yell at him in annoyance and resist to work. He knew it very well already. After a while Soundwave just gave up on this idea, and his mind, he will have to wait to complete this task. He could force Starscream to work with him, but he though the other mech had already enough for today.

For once he actually felt a little pity, when he once again saw Starscream like this. By himself, he never got into situation like this. He let out a signal for LaserBeak on his chest, and a small robot bird took off. He flew back into Soundwave's personal room, and Soundwave once again thought about that, he misses his little minions. LaserBeak was the only one, what he had left. The others were missing, and he wished he could have them back. But before he could continue in thinking, LaserBeak got him, what he wanted. Bird gave him a small cube, and Soundwave patted him, then he content returned on his master's chest. Soundwave then bowed down to Starscream again, and put a cube near to commander's chest and head. He will find it, when he will wake up.

Soundwave then rose and slowly left the room, he just looked back for a little moment, and then he left. After that red optics came online, and Starscream slowly looked on now closed door. He blinked confused and then when he turned his head back, he saw the cube. He didn't actually think it could really be...

He grabbed the object and then slowly opened it. Bright blue light shined on his face and after while he smirked. It was it. Soundwave got him energon cube. In the moment like this, it was actually very nice, but he didn't understand why Soundwave did this. They never really cared about each other, not so much to make this.

But right now, he was too tired and didn't even care. So he could take it without any complaining. But he will keep lit rather like a secret; on this ship it was better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>So I can even write Transformers, reviews? :)<strong>


	2. License

**Transformers Prime - Our Daily life**

Episode 2 - License

"Really Starscream, what did I tell you, about taking a better care of yourself?" Knockout was walking by taller mech's side, and grinning with a smug face. When he found Starscream, he was still offline, sleeping and grumbling. When he touched him, Starscream immediately jerked out and they smashed their heads together. That caused them both headache, and they were there just lying for few minutes, rubbing their heads.

"I'm fine Knockout!" Starscream yelled at medic and Knockout just smirked.

"You're saying that to the one, who is always repairing and fixing your damaged aft. How could you even survive without me here?" When they got to the med bay, Knockout begged Starscream to lean down on the berth and he was looking at him with a troll face. Starscream was just grumbling and snoring, and he waited when will a "good doctor" begin with his work.

"Make it quick." Air commander said and Knockout waved a hand.

"I will just need a little help; I don't have here some things. Nuuuurse, could you please come here?"

Seeker's wings suddenly jumped up, when he heard it and he stared at knockout. "You have here... a nurse? A femme nurse?" Knockout had hard time to not begin to laugh, when he saw Starscream's sudden red face. Well he couldn't say, he wouldn't like it too. He would like some hot femme around here, Airachnid was a bitch. No one liked here, extremely Starscream and Soundwave. It was better, when she wasn't on the ship. And when he was looking at Starscream, seeker just looked away with a red face. Well, life here was sometimes hard, when you wanted to spend some private time together with someone.

When the "nurse" was finally coming, Starscream was overjoyed looking at the close door. Well... This will be some heavy nurse. When the door opened, commander's jaw dropped down. In the door was standing Breakdown with some crazy, but actually well done suit of nurse. He even had that stupid nurse hat!

"Yes Knoc-" Breakdown began in annoyed town, and Knockout immediately shocked his head with serious expression. Bigger mech just sighed and began again. "Yes doctor?" Now Knockout was content.

"Nurse pleaseeeee bring me these things, for our little nasty patient." Breakdown and Starscream looked at each other, while Knockout was still grinning, and they both had the same shocked and stupid expression. But Breakdown then just sighed and took the list, from the smaller red mech, then he again left the room.

"I would rather pretend I didn't see anything." Starscream informed Knockout and medic looked at him.

"You should rather keep your mouth shut, when Lord Megatron is talking. I wonder where he is now again."

Seeker grumbled with disgusted look. "I don't care. I prefer when he is away, faaaar away." Starscream suddenly jerked out, when he felt a sing on one of his neck cables. "WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING?

"Making myself sure, you will be calm and it won't hurt you so much. This thing turns down pain, my dear commander." Red mech was having with a special injection in his hand, and then Breakdown finally returned. Starscream didn't protest or anything. Actually... Knockout was right, it was so much better now. He let out s content sigh and smiled; he put one of his arms under his chest and closed eyes.

"Knockout I found something." Breakdown began to talk and smaller Decepticon snapped on his glove. Even when he actually didn't need that.

"Can it wait now?"

"I think it can't." Breakdown answered and knockout looked at his assistant, and then on the data pad in his hands. He took it annoyed and began to read. He was while that walking, form the side, to side and Breakdown was patiently waiting, in his suite. Starscream was still content relaxing on the berth and not minding the other Decepticons.

Suddenly Knockout stopped on the place and Breakdown swallowed hard. "This can't be..." Medic turned to his assistant. "How could it... HOW COULD MY MEDIC LICENSE END?" Red mech growled out and Breakdown was still standing there with bored look. "It couldn't end! They took my license two years ago!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THEY CAN TAKE MY LICENSE, BUT IT WILL BE LEGIT!"

Breakdown's eyebrows rose. "So what will we do?"

Knockout threw the data pad away. "I will get it back."

"Shut up and work...zzzzz... Mom I will be one day good leader...zzzzz... Oh come on, you can't kick me off from academy... No Steve..."

Both vehicles looked at Starscream, who was now content talking in his sleep and they got near.

"Looks like it worked." Knockout said content and began to work. When he was finished, he began to pack all his things. Of course, he couldn't go away without all his waxing tools. "Tell Starscream Soundwave needs to talk with him, and to be careful on that hand again. And that I will be back in week, I think."

Breakdown was looking at his friend with a sad look. "You won't take me there?"

"You are assistant, I am doctor here, and I think you will be more useful here. After all, I will be getting my license back, and getting hot chicks, who will love my paint job." With that, Knockout took his bag and left. Breakdown then just sighed, and slowly began to put off his suite. He wanted to go too. How could Knockout say about him all that time he is paranoid? He was just careful. And he wanted to be sure; Knockout will not again make all town crazy at them. He went back to med bay and sighed, when he saw Starscream I still in sleep drooling on the berth and floor.

He will have to clean it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? :)<strong>


	3. Good doctor

**Transformers Prime - Our daily life**

Episode 3 - Good doctor

Knockout after a fresh ride looked around the place of university, so this was the place, where he should get his license back. And in better case get a few pretty chicks because of his shiny aft. He was walking around Transformers and people, and he was throwing flirty looks.

"Call me baby." He said challenging and winked on one of femmes. She just fainted from shock and fell over. "And that's why bitches love me." Knockout grinned and then found his room. He opened door, got in and whistled. It wasn't so bad, Decepticon threw bag on the floor. He smelled a sweet scent form bathroom and heard water falling down. With a tasty look, Knockout got into bathroom and withdrew curtain. "Hello sweetie- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in horror, when he saw Ratchet in the shower and other medic had the same reaction.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dear David Hasselfhoff! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ratchet slipped on the soap and fell down; he tried to keep standing and took Knockout down with him. Red mech fell right on his chest and they began to scream again.

"Don't scratch my paint job!" Knockout yelled mad and took Ratchet's sponge.

"Hey I needed that!" After an half of hour they managed to get up and get dry in living room. They both had towel on their heads and sipping energon juice. "So I guess we are roommates." Knockout stopped to sip a juice.

"Yup."

"Why are you here?" Ratchet asked and Knockout grumbled.

"I want my license back, you?" Ratchet sighed deeply.

"Optimus." Ratchet remembered what happened on the base.

"Ratchet you just almost killed these kids. You can't give them acid like a breakfast. Get yourself together man!... But I can't say I wouldn't like it myself."

Ratchet grumbled, but then his optics widened, when he heard Knockout drooling.

"Hmmm Mr. Sweet Rims. But oh well, I think we don't have to fight here. We our both doctors and we need to make it quick here."

"So?" Ratchet asked.

"Let's cheat together! I need some time to wax my aft, not study." Ratchet was thinking for a while He was always hard working and studying, but...

"Ok. Frag, fuck this! We're going to cheat!"

"Yeah, that's more like it. Hey is your boss too often gone?"

"...yeah."

Knockout snorted. "Now that's weird."

/

Meanwhile at the other place. "Oh Primus, this teas is delicious!" Megatron laughed and Optimus grinned at his friend.

"You know Megs, if they chose you as Prime, you could have that." Megatron showed a pissed look, but after while they both began to laugh.

"Yeah those were times. You know I am glad we finally realized how stupid this war is. And they all still think we fight." Megatron even smiled, and Optimus clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you back old friend. But we shall tell them." Silver mech waved a hand.

"We will, we will. But like this, we have finally some free time." He drank tea again. "I had to slap Starscream again."

"You are too hard on him. What did he do this time?" Optimus asked and Megatron grumbled.

"He tried to play with Nemesis on Titanic." Optimus had to chuckle and shook his head.

"We should go home."

Before Megatron and Optimus called for Ground Bridge, they both made on their bodies fake dents, spots and energon. Then they chuckled at each other and went home. Optimus at the entrance of base began to cough and pretend. "Ouch, ouch. That was hard battle, but I won"

Megatron entered his base as well and was doing the same thing. "Oh Primus, I kicked Optimus's aft so hard." He saw Soundwave standing there and then, how smaller mech came to him ad gave him lunch. Megatron even smiled and rubbed Soundwave on his head. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>REVIEWS PLEASE :)<p> 


	4. Banana fail

**Transformers Prime - Our daily life**

Episode 4 - Banana fail

Starscream was just lying on his berth in his room, when Soundwave entered. Seeker curiously looked back and shrugged. "Oh it's you. Learn to knock." Soundwave didn't respond and just came close to Starscream. He showed him a data pad, and second in command looked at it. "What's that?" The second mech was just patiently standing there until Starscream finally grabbed it, frowning. He read few lines of text, and then he looked at Soundwave.

"There is really so much of it?"

They were going through the ship, and when they stopped, Starscream looked at Soundwave. The other mech opened the door and they were both suddenly surrounded by energon cubes. Soundwave was calm standing there, and he looked at his companion. Starscream managed to get out of cubes and spit one out of his mouth. "How can we have so much energon here?" Soundwave didn't reply, as always, and he just starred at second in command. "So what will we do with it?" Soundwave was thinking for a while and Starscream then called out. "Steve!" Eradicon showed in no more than a second and saluted as best as he could.

"Yes sir?"

"We need to get rid of all of this energon!" Starscream pointed out. "Because..." He looked at Soundwave. "Why we have to do it now so quickly?" Soundwave sent him a simple radio signal and Starscream grimaced annoyed. "... Because Lord Megatron wants to make a party and we need spare space for these things."

"Yes sir, I will do anything what has to be done for that, you will be pleased." Starscream raised an eyebrow, today he wasn't in mood to try to understand Steve's weird jokes.

"Just do it, and no I won't pay you for that. Thanks for effort." Starscream came around Eradicon and just pulled him on the side, Soundwave then silently watched as Steve with something similar to orgasm collapsed on the floor. "Soundwave, maybe we could let Breakdown take care of this. He is a fat ass; he will know what to do with food." Soundwave just shook head and followed Starscream, while Steve was still melting on the floor.

Starscream said he will try to get some idea, he just needs to be alone for a while to think, and Soundwave had a thing to do. After couple of minutes later he was standing with Breakdown out on runway, and they were guiding plane to come near and deploy supplies. Breakdown was using flashing sticks, but he starred at Soundwave, when he saw he is guiding with his tentacles. When plane finally landed and pilot gave them those documents, Soundwave told Breakdown to wait for him. He had to do something for Megatron so Breakdown stood there alone with a pilot. It was rather calm before human began to be very annoying.

"Geez out fucker, just sign it! I must go! There are other people on the world who need bananas!"

"But Soundwave-"

"Oh so you think you're big, you can talk with me like this? You shitty dumbass, just sign that damn paper, so I can leave this flying poop. Bananas need me! I must bring bananas to the world!" Breakdown was looking at the man with unsure look. Well it couldn't be so hard after all. He just had to write his own name, nothing hard. "Bananas dumbass! Bananas conquer the world."

"Whatever you say bro..." Breakdown replied and he looked at the paper. He didn't look very sure of what he is doing. That banana guy was still looking at him, and he was getting to feel sweaty. He was hard thinking for another thirty seconds, and he felt like steam could go out of his head. He looked on the side with eye and swallowed hard. Where was Soundwave so long? He really should go with Knockout...

"SOOOO?" Man yelled at him, and Breakdown flinched.

"Fine..." Breakdown began to move pen and write on the paper in his hand. After a while he finally finished wiring and gave it to the man. That guy looked at it, and then on Breakdown, with total red face.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T EVEN WRITE YOUR NAME INTO THE RIGHT LINE!" Breakdown was still flinching back and he by accident pull the trigger, so all bananas were deployed, right into the sea. Soundwave just came back, and he stopped shocked on the place, when he saw it. He was standing there with hands down and Breakdown looked back at him ashamed.

"YOU SLAGGING ASSHOLEEEEEE! BANANAS! WHAT A TRAGEDY FOR A WORLD! I WILL NEVER RETURN HERE WITH MY PRECIOUS BANANAS!" Breakdown was just watching him leave and when man flew off, he turned to Soundwave. Intelligence officer was trying to stay calm and he slowly came to the edge of the ship, and his hands were mild shaking.

"I'm so sorry Soundwave... I know Lord Megatron will be mad. I'm sorry." The bigger mech swallowed hard, when Soundwave stomped hard on the ship and came to him. For a while he was just starring at him, and then he slapped him with one hand. Breakdown with sad face rubbed his cheek, and Soundwave was keeping his hands as fists. Then he pointed out with arm to go back. "I know... We must tell Lord Megatron."

"STAAAARSCREEEAAAAAAAAMMMM!" They both looked back and Megatron was standing right in the entrance, with Starscream next to him.

"... I didn't do anything Lord." Starscream said nervous and Megatron looked at him. Then back on Breakdown with Soundwave.

"Oh right... Sorry Starscream, I'm too used. I meant, !"

Breakdown was standing there for a while and Soundwave slowly pulled him in front. Breakdown then finally walked by himself, and Megatron was tapping with fingers on his hips. Breakdown finally came close enough and war lord stretched neck to him. "What was that?"

The other mech looked at him with a guilty expression. "A little..."

"WHAT?" Starscream, even when Megatron didn't yell at him flinched back a little. He was just too used.

"...accident?"

Soundwave came closer too, he looked at Breakdown, Megatron and then on Starscream. Starscream just nodded with unsure look and Soundwave nodded. "Can't you do anything right? You were supposed to just sign one paper!"

"I tried sir."

"Now that's amazing, my slagging perfect party will have to be without bananas! I wanted the full pool of bananas, now it's screwed!" Starscream with Soundwave again looked at each other and Starscream raised an eyebrow. "GRRRRRR, never mind! I will find another thing." Megatron walked away and three Decepticons were looking at him. What has he on his mind?


	5. Surrounded by idiots

**Transformers Prime - Our daily life**

Episode 5 - Surrounded by idiots

Starscream was leaning on Soundwave who was watching television and Breakdown was playing with a rubric cube next to them. Their lord was sitting in his room and for sure he was making something new to make heir life miserable. Starscream lazily closed his eyes, and then quickly fell asleep. Breakdown noticed it after while and he looked at Soundwave.

"That's like when we were kids." Breakdown smiled and he put away the cube. Suddenly the door smashed open and he with shriek pulled Soundwave and Starscream close. After the while he finally looked over his shoulder and he blinked in wonder. Soundwave managed to look too, and in the door was standing Knockout.

"Doctor in the house!" Knockout called and in the moment Breakdown pulled him tight to his chest. "Watch the paint!" Knockout jerked out, but Breakdown patted him content on the back. He was actually glad Knockout is back. "Ok big guy, put me down, and put me down." Breakdown obeyed and Knockout polished his chassis. "Geez, you must be really bored here without me. Mainly when I look at Starscream, right Sounds?"

"Shut up Knockout..." Starscream talked in his sleep and red mech with grin on his face came close. He chuckled, when he thought what he could do to Starscream like this. But then he just shook head and clapped Soundwave on shoulder.

"So what?" Breakdown sat back on the couch and Knockout sat between him and sleeping Starscream, who was now rather snuggling to Soundwave. Knockout then took out golden paper.

"I've gooot it. I'm again an official doctor of this mad house."

"Oooooh reallllyyyyyy... zzzz..." Starscream snorted and Knockout looked at him. Then he with grin reached with hands for his aft, touched it, rubbed it and then pulled it.

"I'm home Screamyy 3" Knockout winked and in one moment he had Starscream's heel right in his face. Starscream was all red in face and he was pulling heel into Knockout's face even deeper. Breakdown with Soundwave were just watching it.

"Looks like he missed you." Breakdown said and Soundwave was just watching it, leaning on his hand.

"Why you...!" Before Knockout could get on Starscream, Breakdown pulled him back and Soundwave did the same thing with Starscream. They were barking at each other like furious dogs, and Soundwave with Breakdown decided to make them silent, by hitting their heads. They then put two mechs next to each other and covered them with a blanket.

"... They look kinda content now." Soundwave had to nod on this. They could watch it longer, but in the moment Megatron came in. He wanted to shout, but Soundwave made gesture to be quiet. Megatron raised an eyebrow and then came close too. He chuckled, when he saw it, Breakdown wanted to say something, but Megatron made him quiet. They will watch for a while. After a while of starring, Megatron with Breakdown actually laughed, when Knockout snuggled to Starscream and hug him tight. He then began to lick his neck, and they laughed again.

"Soundwave we should stop paying for cable TV, this is so much better and it's free." Megatron chuckled and Soundwave was just watching it, tapping one of fingers on his face. They were standing for next thirty minutes, with big laughter. Megatron was really wondering, how it didn't wake them up. When he realized they have a work to do, they woke up by themselves. Starscream opened eyes, just when Knockout was licking his lips and he immediately with screaming and swearing threw him away. Then he looked furiously around and went all red in the face, when he saw other Decepticons standing there. They were laughing hard except Soundwave. "Ok time to do something useful."

"You are not curious how I managed to get my license back?" They all looked on Knockout and red mech began to talk, when he made himself comfortable on the floor. "Well..."

"On the university I met Ratchet. I made it clear, I don't want any fight. After all I am too beautiful for that. We made a deal. We will cheat together and we will make it fast. It went just excellent I tell you. They were short on us. I tell you, I didn't know an Autobot can cheat so well. And too... When you do everything as best it can be done, chicks go after you." Other Decepticons were quiet, because they knew what he means. Bu he still said it. "Yeah I admit it guys. When we woke up in the morning next to each other, with some drinks, magazines, and plenty of nice chicks, it was nice. Any questions?" They were rather quiet.

"Ok, now when we know this, we can go do something useful." Megatron said it and then pulled them all by arms. He threw them into chairs one by one. They landed with their faces on the table and confused looked around. There was dark everywhere. Only thing what was visible was their optics and lighting stripes on Soundwave's and Knockout's body.

"Knockout..."

"Yes Breakdown?"

"... I feel kinda scared." Starscream had to sigh on this and then a blue light appeared. Megatron came out in its shine and grinned on his soldiers.

"Well well my boys. Because I learned that, you are all total imbeciles!... Except you Soundwave. So I decided you will try this... simple... test." He threw data pads in front of them and they all looked at them. "You will begin now in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Now! And make it all by yourself!" Decepticons began to read and after one minute they actually began to panic inside. Knockout whispered to Starscream.

"Hey Scream... how am I supposed to write my name there?"

"I don't know!" Starscream jerked out and Breakdown made and astonishing sound. "I'll try first question." Starscream's hopes faded away very quickly. There was written "rise a hand". How was he supposed to do this? They were beginning to look at each other nervously.

"Count to seven? What am I? The university professor?" Breakdown freaked out and looked on the next question. „Write a." He put his head on the table and held it tight.

"Draw a line? Oh my Primus!" Knockout leaned back in the chair. This was harder than that exam for his license. They were all beginning to yell and cry in horror, except for Soundwave, who was making just fine. Starscream already gave up and was lying with his head and arms on table. But then he looked with one eye on Soundwave. He shifted closer to second mech and tried to look into his work. Soundwave was ignoring it, but in one sudden moment, Megatron stepped on Starscream's neck.

"WHAT DID I SAY? I said all by yourself Starscream!" Starscream was whining for air and Megatron removed his foot from his neck. Soundwave just looked on Starscream and shook his head. It was next hour, when Megatron finally get al data pads. When he looked at them, they were just sitting there, totally out. Only Soundwave was sitting normally and calm. Megatron had to roll his eyes, he expected this. "Steve..." He said and Eradicon rushed in no moment.

"Yes sir?"

"Take this and give it to my room. And don't look, and make sure no one will touch it." Megatron pointed out and Steve nodded furiously.

"Yes sir." He took data pads and left the room. Megatron just with a deep sigh sat on the chair and rubbed his face.

"Oh Primus. I'm surrounded by idiots, now it's official."


	6. Sassy Gay Knockout

**Transformers Prime - Our daily life**

Episode 6 - Sassy gay Knockout

Knockout was on the way in his alternate mode. Lord Megatron told him to deliver a special delivery. He wasn't actually sure who should take that delivery. Their boss was keeping a lot of secrets around last time. But Knockout never had anything against a good ride. Megatron wanted Starscream to deliver it, but seeker visibly suffered from headache. When Knockout checked him, he said it's because of that test, stepping on his neck and that he was beaten by their lord not so long ago. Maybe he should get Starscream some plan of exercises to keep himself healthy. He was wondering how much he is whining now.

"Ooooouch..." Starscream silently whined and rubbed his head.

"Maybe you should go recharge." Breakdown was standing in front of Starscreama and seeker looked at him.

"I won't be even able to fall into recharge with this headache you imbecile." Starscream growled and shut his eyes in annoying pain. "I feel like my CPU will blow up." He digs his sharp claws into his helm and whimpered. Breakdown just sighed; he knew seeker won't listen to him, so he just left him alone. Knockout was the one to argue with everyone, not him.

Starscream was still whimpering, when suddenly he felt a cold contact with his forehead. He stopped immediately to whimper and let go of his head. He let out in relief a deep breath and with a pleasant smile opened his red optics. He flinched in surprise, when he saw Soundwave right in front of him, close and how he is keeping a wet towel on his forehead. It was actually so cold; he had to leave it ice or what. Starscream then looked at him and after a while sighed.

"Thank you Soundwave." The Intelligence officer just nodded. Starscream actually remembered he wanted to ask him something. "Soundwave..." The second mech looked directly at him. "Why did you get me that cube?" To his not so big surprise Soundwave did not withdraw his hand. "I thought we don't like much each other." Soundwave was still rubbing his forehead and Starscream closed his eyes. He will never get an answer. Maybe it will be easier if he won't ask and let Soundwave take care.

Knockout finally got on the place of destination and transformed. He whistled and he was walking around for ten minutes. After that he sat down and began to polish himself. After all, what could be a better thing to do? When he was done no one was still there. He lay down on the grass and waited. He was almost ready to fall into recharge, when he heard a sound of transformation. He sat up lazily and then he looked shocked at incomer. But then he grinned, almost like a pervert and stood up.

"So, so, so, isn't that our little sweet Autobot?" He said it in sweet flirty tone and in the next second he was on the ground again. He rubbed his sore face, because he was kicked right there. With a growl he sat up and spit out energon.

"What are you doing here, you Decepticon jerk?" Arcee took out her weapons and Knockout just snorted, still sitting and leaning his head on one hand. Then he realized the worst thing ever.

"Oh my Primus! You scratched my paint job!" He took out the tools for polishing and began again.

"Why does Megatron always send out the idiot, who even won't fight? He could send Starscream." Arcee snorted too and looked at knockout. She actually didn't believe he will do anything, when he is giving care to his image, so she pulled weapons back.

"He did the last time. But you like to beat him up I see. So, why are we here now?"

Arcee blinked and began to think. "I'm here to take the delivery. So if I will miss it because of you, I will scratch your paint. All of it." Knockout blinked in wonder and took out the small package. "What is it?"

"The delivery, someone should take it here from me." After a while of silence, they actually began to think the same. They looked on the package and they grimaced. "I don't know chick, but it really looks like it is for you, or your leader. Oh, how is Mr. Sweet rims doing?" Knockout grinned and Arcee just with a rock face took the package. "It was so much more fun with you, when we were kids!"

Arcee stopped on one place and looked back on him. "That's very long time ago Knockout."

The red mech snorted. "But it's true."

"Oh please, next time tell Megatron to send someone else. At least someone who can put out a fight, and I can go after beating him."

Knockout grinned smugly. "And who?" Breakdown?"

"No, you know he isn't fast enough on me." Arcee replied and Knockout still had the same look.

"So, what about Soundwave?"

Now Arcee began to shake her head, when she remembered on the last time it happened. It was during battle, when she was about to hit him in jump, he stretched his tentacles, grabbed her by waist and rose up. He was keeping her up and Megatron turned and yelled: "I saw enough tentacle hentai to see where this is going Optimus!" To her big relief she just put her down, when Decepticons left. He may be creepy sometimes, but unlike Knockout he had good manners.

"I know what you are thinking about." Knockout grinned again, trolling her and she shot one spot on his shiny armor. Knockout began to scream in horror and run around.

"Well, at least, he unlike you knows how to act to lady."

Knockout snorted and pulled her suddenly close by her arm. "To let you know Ceeee, I can still do it, and look at yourself."

Arcee looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Just... look at yourself. I should learn you, how to walk, talk, how to get make up right."

Arcee shook her head. "Knockout that was when were young, kids, before war, now we are in war you shiny dumbass."

"Oh honestly Arcee, what is keeping us back? This whole war was a stupid idea from the beginning. And there isn't anything left to fight about."

Arcee just snorted. "You are the Decepticon, and you say this." Red mech just chuckled and came closer to her.

"But girl, you forgot about something very important. I am not the one, who started it." He came around her. "I am glad when my ass is safe and same with my paint job. And I am medic, not soldier. So, do you still wanna fight?" He grinned and Arcee was thinking for a while. "And if you don't believe me, ask Ratchet what we were doing on university."

"What?" Arcee jerked out, but Knockout transformed and got away. Arcee then took the package and opened it. She raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Optimus look at this." When she returned on the base she gave their leader a delivery. "Are you sure it's right we got it? Knockout gave it to me."

Bulkhead spit out the food. "Knockout? What if it will be a bomb?"

"... It won't be." Optimus answered and when Ratchet heard it, he just chomped more of his energon cookie.

"And Ratchet I have a few questions on you." Arcee added and medic just hummed and raised an eyebrow.

Optimus then finally opened the box. Arcee just stepped back a little, but then her eyes widened wide.

"Hello! ma baby

Hello! ma honey

Hello! ma ragtime gal

Send me a kiss by wire

Baby, ma heart's on fire!

If you refuse me

Honey, you'll lose me

Then you'll be left alone

Oh, baby, telephone

And tell me I'm your own!"

They saw a dancing Knockout with music and then popped out Negatron's head with a grin.

"Optimus, I am making the biggest party in the universe. So, every one of you will come, or I'll kill you!" The box closed again and Optimus just sighed.

"I think we have a program for tonight."


	7. Party hard!

**Transformers Prime - Our daily life**

Episode 7 - Party hard!

Megatron was in the evening already waiting in he tuxedo. He was already waiting for their guests and he commanded Vehicons to set search light. On the upper part of Nemesis were fireworks, ready to be launched. Megatron growled, when he realized it takes Knockout quiet long while to check all drinks. But he didn't want to destroy his tuxedo in rage, even before Optimus arrives. So he was just patiently waiting. For now...

"Knockout, where will these marshmallows go?" Breakdown asked with full hands of boxes with marshmallows. Knockout came to him, made a small "hm" sound and pointed to living room. Breakdown nodded and left Knockout count alcohol again.

"Oh let me guess, we will get totally wasted again." Starscream snorted and Knockout looked at him with annoyed face.

"Again? When we did we do it last time?"

"Last weekend..." Starscream growled through teeth. But Knockout's eyes widened.

"Geez that's a long time, I will make it right tonight, Herr Commandant" Knockout comes close to Starscream and seeker watches with a pissed look. "But..." Starscream raises an eyebrow and Knockout points at Soundwave. "It would be fair, if we would get wasted together, everyone, this time."

Starscream after while couldn't help, but laugh. "Sorry doctor, but I think this will be epic fail for you. You won't manage to make Soundwave drunk. You aren't Megatron to command him. Sometimes he doesn't even obey me."

To Starscream's maybe not so big surprise, Knockout still smugly smiled. "Oh we will see mein Commandant." When Breakdown came around them, Knockout pulled him to him by one arm. "But I will need both of you." Breakdown and Starscream looked at each other with small paranoia. Knockout then began to explain everything.

In that moment, Megatron was welcoming Optimus with his team. They came slowly to him and ship. They were carefully looking around and Optimus handed Megatron the box. The box opened and Negatron's head popped out. Megatron just laughed. "I love my mini me on spring."

"So... not a bomb?" Bulkhead asked and Megatron with chuckle threw box behind him and there was an explosion.

"That was in case you wouldn't come." Autobots were just starring and swallowed hard.

"Where do you get these dangerous toys?" Optimus asked and Megatron snorted.

"We have a lot of free time here Prime." He then pointed to entrance. "Come on, party is waiting." Autobots hesitating nodded.

When they entered, they noticed agent Fowler in women bikini, how he is standing there with "Welcome" sign.

"If I won't cooperate, they will kill me." Autobots rather didn't say anything and continued. Then they saw Megatron, how he is rubbing his chin.

"Where are those idiots..."

In the other room was rather funny mood. "Oh come on Sounds. Tell us more." Starscream was with a raised eyebrow watching Knockout, how he gives Soundwave another bottle of alcohol. Even when Starscream with Breakdown didn't want to cooperate in the beginning Knockout made them. So they managed to keep Soundwave on one place. Knockout took off his mask and began to force him alcohol. After more, than Knockout thought, Soundwave began to drink by himself. Starscream hadn't good feelings about this, but it was better than make Knockout show all these secret photos to everyone .The dangerous thing about this was that Soundwave knows a lot. Maybe everything and he will say it now. Starscream too thought it was long time, when he heard Soundwave's voice for the last time. And now it sounded so drunk. And he already heard more, than he wanted to know.

"Knockout we should stop." Breakdown said nervous, but red mech shook his head.

"I'm a doctor, I decide what to do." Then his eyes turned wide, when Soundwave pulled him with one of his tentacles to his now very red and pink face. Soundwave had a strange happy, but in the same time somewhat devil look. "Ehe, er... Sounds?" Knockout asked nervous and Soundwave then pulled him to the wall.

"I will tell... But with more drinking." Knockout looked at his now very perverted look and swallowed hard. In his CPU were all his circuits working very hard.

Small knockouts were furiously running and screaming all around.

"Oh Primus!"

"What will we do?"

"I don't know. But I would like a little interface."

"That's slagging dangerous; we could get our finish scratched or worse!"

Every little Knockout then yelled with freaked out look. "NOT OUR FINISH!" Knockout swallowed hard with hat thought and looked at Soundwave. "Oh Sounds, you will get more, but be careful."

Breakdown was watching it with a worried look. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Starscream just snorted. "Nah. He did this, so let him be." Soundwave took another bottle and then, when he drank it, everyone's eyes widened, because he finished it at once. "... I think we have a problem."

Breakdown then looked confused. "I thought it's Knockout's problem."

Starscream shook his head. "If lord will know about this, then he..."

"Lord Megatron will kill us!" Starscream nodded and then came to Soundwave, who was still sitting on Knockout and grabbed him by one arm.

"Come on Soundwave, we need to hide you." Soundwave looked at him and before Starscream could do anything, the second mech jumped on him and pulled him to the ground. Starscream gasped in the shock and he then felt how Soundwave wrapped his tentacles around him.

"Will you drink with me, hic, Screamy?" Starscream looked at him in total shock and began to yell on Breakdown to help him up. Knockout then began to laugh, when Soundwave began to lick Starscream's face.

"Get him away Breakdown!" Starscream shouted and Breakdown then carefully tried, but Soundwave was holding onto Starscream too tight. Starscream growled in total annoyance and Soundwave purred, when he rubbed Starscream's chest. "Ok, when everyone here is a total idiot, I will do it by myself!" He managed to make Soundwave let him go, and then he let him to get on his back and he wrapped tentacle under seeker's chest and around neck. "Stay calm. Just stay calm." Starscream growled and Soundwave pulled himself close and purred content. "I promise you Knockout, if I will survive this, you won't survive because of me." Knockout just grinned.

Breakdown opened door and they carefully looked on every side. "Clear, I hope." Breakdown said and Starscream nodded. They came out and headed to Soundwave's room, but Knockout then stopped.

"Wait, we can't' go there."

Starscream growled annoyed. "Why?"

Knockout looked at him. "If Megatron will look for him, it will be the first place to check." Starscream swallowed hard and nodded.

"So what now?" Breakdown asked.

"Shine my little, little star... I'm Dr. Claw, Gadget." They all looked at Soundwave in shock.

Knockout raised an eyebrow. "Well, we're screwed already."

"And we got kicked out of the bar..." Soundwave said again with closed eyes.

While that, Megatron was getting really impatient, annoyed and mad. Where were those idiots?

Fowler was standing in front on stage and was introducing Vehicons. Megatron then growled and Steve immediately ran to him. "Get them here!" Steve nodded and Megatron turned to Optimus. "So... how's it going Optimus?"

Prime raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Well... Good, I guess."

"Don't worry, this shit will get better, where are they with those drinks!"

"Ok, try to keep him here. We're going." Starscream nodded and he for sure pulled Soundwave close. Knockout winked and closed the door of his room. Starscream knew they will regret this. How could he let Knockout do this? Soundwave then breathed at him and Starscream sensed smell of the alcohol. Soundwave then surprised him, when he sat on Starscream's crotch and leaned on his chest.

"Soundwave please, stay calm and quiet like you always are." Starscream growled and then his cheeks turned red, when he felt close contact between his legs. "I'll kill Knockout for this." He hissed, but Soundwave pulled himself even closer and touched Starscream's wings."

"I liek you Screamy..." He said and Starscream pulled him close to make him shut up.

Knockout with Breakdown finally got on the stage, while that. "You are damn late!" Megatron shouted and medic and his assistant had an actually urge to hide behind each other.

"Sorry boss we had a little technical difficulties. But it's ok now." Megatron already wanted to throw something, but he sat down again. But then he realized he will rather start all of this by himself. He came next to Breakdown with Knockout and took the microphone.

"So, Autobots, Decepticons... Optimus. I'm beginning here the biggest party of our time!" All Vehicons began to cheer, Knockout with Breakdown clapped and Autobots too. "So let this begin, because this is going to be one awesome slag! First, we have a lot of kick ass music here." Knockout with Breakdown traded scared looks and began to slowly go away. "So Soundwave, could you please-" Megatron looked on the side with DJ place and he was for a while starring at it. They all looked too and Megatron then began to frown, snort and got red in face. Then he in moment and with a sinister look pulled Breakdown with Knockout to the wall. "WHERE IS HE?" Breakdown pulled Knockout to him with a frightened look and hid him in his arms.

"Don't worry Lord, I think he just forgot about the time." Knockout said innocently and Megatron glared at him.

"You forget about time, not HIM!" Now Knockout with "I am screwed look" even snuggled to Breakdown. Bulkhead raised an eyebrow and stretched his neck to Ratchet.

"What is this about?"

Megatron jerked and growled. "First bananas! Then you are late! And now Soundwave! You all are total idiots and now my party is totally screwed!"

Ratchet made a small "hm" sound. "I think it's a theatre, drama or maybe opera."

Megatron was still frowning in rage, when suddenly they heard a voice. They all looked up and their jaws dropped, when they saw Soundwave sitting on the chandelier. Knockout with Breakdown stunned solid and Megatron felt like his optics will pop out.

"Oh, no worries boss! Hic. I'm right here. I will, will... will what? Hm, I want more drinking. Oh, hey Autobots, you are toooooo heeeere? That's nice. Did you bring a pie?" Megatron felt like his mind just blow up. Then he saw Soundwave raise one of his tentacles and he was holding Starscream in it. Seeker didn't rather say anything, but visibly, he was having no fun. "I tell you Backstreet Boys, they are over 40 and they are still calling themselves boys. Bunch of pervs." Soundwave said it with a drunken voice. Then he jumped from the chandelier and smashed Starscream on the floor, when he landed. He then came to Megatron, who was shocked looking at him.

"Soundwave..." Megatron said, his third in command came to him with a total red face and laughed.

"¨What boss? I wasn't drinking, hic, I promise." Megatron didn't do anything, but watch him with wide eyes and Soundwave then got to the DJ table. "I'll show ya, hic, are you ready to rock?" Everyone was silent and Starscream began to withdraw from Megatron's reach. "I said, are you ready to rock BITCHES?" Knockout then finally raised a hand.

"Yeah."

"I don't here you bitches and jerks." Soundwave yelled again. And he turned on the music very loud. Everyone was hit with a strong sonic boom, and Megatron then ordered Knockout to get all drinks here.

"Who wants energon vine? Vodka, whisky and next ones?" Knockout called and took out bottles. They all then watched as Ratchet bulldozed his way right to the drinks.

"ME! ME!" In the next minutes everyone joined into party and after half of hour it was very jolly there. Every different thing about Autobots and Decepticons disappeared. They were all talking with each other, drinking, dancing, telling jokes and everyone was relaxed. Megatron was sitting with Optimus and they were laughing loud. No one was controlling, what was going on. Suddenly Soundwave swing around with his tentacles on chandelier.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." The fun continued deep into night with fireworks, more drinking and dancing, and even more. And this night, changed something.


	8. Oh not again!

**Transformers Prime - Our daily life**

Episode 8 - Oh not again!

There was for sure something yesterday, but now, no one didn't know what... Actually, no one didn't even know his own name. The yesterday party was a big blast; everything was a total mess now. Megatron slowly, very slowly got out from under of table. He groaned and rubbed his sore head. He really shouldn't drink so much. He then looked around and after while he yelled loud "yes" in joy. Everyone was wasted, total success. It was the best party of the whole millennium. He wanted to pay a little visit to bathroom, but he looked under table. When he saw Optimus curled under blanket, he snorted and poked Prime. Optimus just purred in his sleep and Megatron let him sleep and began to check number of dead victims. To his bad luck, everyone was alive. Knockout was sleeping on bar with a sash, signed: "The most beautiful in the universe." Ratchet was wasted right under the bar with adult magazine on his face and bikini. For some unknown reason, Arcee was sleeping in fridge, and damn, all beer was gone. Bumblebee was lying with face on water table of the pool. Megatron then tripped over something and he saw it was one of Soundwave's tentacles. Oh, now he remembered what his third in command was doing last night. Well he didn't remember everything and he doubted anyone here actually does.

Soundwave was lying with his face deep in the pillow and his tentacles lying everywhere. Well... There will be a lot to talk about at dinner. Because Megatron didn't think anyone will be fit to talk at dinner. And it looked like Starscream is sleeping on the roof.

When they gathered at dinner, everyone was just hardly chewing. Only Megatron was looking very content. Starscream wasn't even eating and his head was lying in the dish, full of food. Knockout noticed Soundwave is still up in his room and decided to check him. Soundwave was still lying there; Knockout came to him and rubbed his back.

"Wake up Sounds." The other Decepticon slowly opened his eyes and grumbled. He began to withdraw his tentacles and then wrapped himself into blanket. "Ok Sounds, don't talk, you talked enough last night. Plus you were swinging on chandelier, stripping, drinking, and jumping on everyone, telling yours and our secrets, you were laughing like a freak. I think you even tried to molest everyone here with your tentacles. Then there was something about Knight Rider porn. and... Hmmmm."

Soundwave was listening with shocked look and wide opened eyes. His carrier, reputation, hard work, it was all screwed... Wait, he began to remember now. He slowly began turn to Knockout and frowned. He began to make him drunk. Knockout was still thinking and checking out his nails. His eyes widened in horror when he saw dirt on one of his nails. After that he gasped in shock when Soundwave smashed him into the wall, and he whimpered. "My finish..." In his CPU began to rein a chaos. All little Knockouts were running and screaming in horror. "OUR FINISH! Dear Karel Gott!" Knockout swallowed hard, when he realized Soundwave's pissed look, frowning and angry glowing eyes. He was pulling smaller mech into the wall and even began to rise him up. Knockout whimpered because of his finish. "Sounds I thought you are rather phlegmatic, you know, Capricorn, calm, nice." Soundwave began to frown even more. Knockout swallowed hard again; maybe he really went too far this time. He then blinked when his medic license fell off from his armor. Soundwave after a while picked the license up and blinked. He then showed it to Knockout. Red mech blinked too and looked at license. He felt like his eyes will pop out. He took it with shaking hands and he felt like he will cry. After a while he began to whimper. "My license... it's cancelled... How could this happen?"

Flashback

Barricade: "It's dangerous to drive with alcohol. What are you thinking young boy?"

Knockout looked up from the ground, totally wasted. "I'll tell you, what is dangerous, to not drink!"

Prowl: "I am a good cop, but even I can't excuse this."

Knockout grumbled. "Stupid motherslagging cops."

End of flashback

Knockout was silent for a while. "Maybe..." Soundwave was still keeping him in tight grip, but then he put medic down. Well, not only his carrier is screwed. Knockout came out of the room with a long face and leaned on the railing.

"Screw this... I'm rather making tattoos from now on. Just as that, what I did to Orion. Yes, that's my future!" He pointed out and then they saw Ratchet.

"Hey did you see Bulkhead and Breakdown?" Knockout and Soundwave blinked and shook heads. "They aren't anywhere around here."

Knockout looked around and realized it was true, he didn't see him since last night. "So, where are they?"

On totally different place, Breakdown yawned loudly. "Erm..." He looked at himself, and he saw he is wearing scout and too sailor outfit and he is on big army ship. "Oh come on! Not again! BUUUURRRPPP!"

"You're not alone in this buddy." He looked back and saw Bulkhead in the same outfit. Breakdown then just rolled his eyes and collapsed back on the floor, he should never drink again.


End file.
